Color My Life with Your Love
by MinaRivera
Summary: Nerdy Rose has a slight crush on the handsome cop Dimitri. She will try to overcome her insecurities to pursue the man of her dreams with the help of her friends. When one day she babysits his little sister and sets to color with her, an accidental switch of papers could bring Rose what she wants the most. Self discovery has never been as funny... nor as painful. RxD. DRABBLE FIC
1. Intro

**_Vampire Academy RxD Banner Bunnies Contest Entry_**

**_Title: _**_Color My Life with Your Love_

**_Rating: _**_MA_

**_Pairing:_**_ Rose/Dimka_

**_Category:_**_ All Human/Family/Romance _

**_Summary: _**_Ever since she met him, Rose's had a slight crush on Dimitri, the older brother of her little kindergarten student, Victoria. One day when he's running late, the girls start coloring what they love. Will an accidental switch of papers bring her the thing she wants the most? Drabble Fic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_This is my first VA fic, so be kind and gentle. I struggled with this plot for a while, until inspiration finally hit at four in the morning. Insomnia can be a bitch, but I guess this time worked in my favor._

_THIS IS A DRABLLE FIC, WHICH MEANS CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT! BETWEEN 500-800 WORDS._

_A shout out to **Mandy** for coming up with this great idea. Hope you like what I came up with, bb!_

_I'll start posting the chapters once I'm done and find a beta for this. God knows my English is not perfect and being a bit anal retentive myself, I need the reader to enjoy the story without trying to decipher what I write or complaining by my mixed tenses. Mmmkay?_

_To see the banner go to:  
_i849. photobucket albums/ab52/MayumiR/Banners/CMLWYLBanner. jpg 

_Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in a review._

_Mina_


	2. Chapter 1

**FirstNameTaken is a fabulous beta and makes everything pretty. Thanks, bb!**

* * *

**1.**

He was late. Again.

I watched as little Viktoria played with her dolls, while picking up the crayons from the floor. One of the boxes was filled with all the purple crayons there was in the class. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Christian had done it. He was completely over the moon for little Lissa and since her favorite color was purple, he did everything he could to make her smile.

Just as I was setting the purple crayons back to the respective boxes, I heard the classroom door open and there he was.

_Damn, why was he so freaking hot?_

_._


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

Whoever said dusters were out of fashion I had certainly never seen Dimitri Belikov in one, or they would have demanded it to be one of the fashion must-have items of all time.

How can one man look so positively delicious in that thing was beyond me, but he was that and so much more. His exotic looks had my inner skank panting as soon as he walked in.

"I am so terribly sorry, Roza."

_Ugh_, his accent and his nickname for me always turned me into a pile of mush. I could swear even my ovaries swooned every time he talked to me.

I wish my brain could function properly and just talk to him!

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken.**


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Um, Roza? Are you alright?"

_Snap out of it, Rose! A fucking hot man is talking to you!_

I push my glasses up my nose and smiled. "Hey Dimitri. I'm very good, and you?"

God, I was such a loser.

"I'm fine. Sorry again for coming so late."

I waved him off. "It's fine. Viky's an angel and I don't mind staying a bit late."

_Right, because you don't a have a life outside of the school._

Holy crap, just shut up!

"Excuse me?"

"Um, did I say that out loud?"

He smirked and nodded.

I slapped my mouth and closed my eyes, my face growing hot with my blush.

_Yep, definitely a loser._

* * *

**Thanks to FirstNameTaken, who is the fastest beta around :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

After apologizing for being such a spaz, I watched as he drove away and for the millionth time I mentally berated myself for not being able to have a normal conversation with the guy.

I sometimes wished I was more like my friend Mia. She was pretty, perky and all guys flocked to her like bees to honey; while I was funny looking and all around nerd, with glasses and braces.

I sighed and picked up my purse and my students' homework.

God, I seriously needed to change things soon, before someone came along and snatched Dimitri from me.

_Right, like you have a chance with the guy._

Ugh! I seriously needed to kick my inner Debbie Downer's ass!

* * *

**FirstNameTaken is my beta, so big thanks to her for helping me out! :D**

**Update schedule: **I promise to update _once a day, at least. _I might update more than once, but that really depends on how many chapters I have pre-written and betaed.

Since this is a drabble fic, I'm trying to stick with 150 or less words per chapter, so don't ask me to make them longer, 'cause that won't happen.

Okay, I think that's all. Let me know what you think of nerdy Roza in a review. xoxox ~Mina


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

"You want a makeover?"

"No, I NEED a makeover."

Mia pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, scrutinizing me.

It was Sunday morning and we were having breakfast at our favorite diner. We had come here ever since we were in college and we always tried to find time to meet. More than once, Mia had showed up with a massive hangover, but after eating a very greasy breakfast she was fine and dandy.

I've never had a hangover in my life. In fact, I've never had a drink.

God, I hadn't even gone to a party since I was in high school!

I played with my pancake, too chicken shit to look Mia in the eye, waiting for her to tell me what she was thinking.

_Man, I seriously hope she helps me out._

* * *

**Betaed beautifully by FirstNameTaken**


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

Mia finally stopped staring and shook her head. "Rose, you are a beautiful girl, inside and out. You don't need a makeover."

I internally rolled my eyes. "Fine, maybe not a complete makeover. Maybe just some… improvements?"

She sat back, raising her eyebrow. "Like?"

I shrugged. "A new haircut, new clothes and maybe a new dentist?"

She snorted at the last suggestion. "You wanna leave Dr. Kirova? She's been taking care of your teeth since you were a child."

"But she refuses to take the braces out!"

The braces were the main reason why I always smiled with my mouth close, never showing my teeth. They made me super self-conscious and I really wanted them out of my mouth.

Mia hummed. "I can recommend you a good doctor, but you gotta realize that maybe he won't take the braces out either."

I sighed, knowing she was right.

Still, I had to try. Right?**  
**

* * *

**Betaed beautifully by FirstNameTaken**


	8. Chapter 7

** 7.**

"Kill me now…" I moaned in pain.

Mia smirked. "Beauty has a price."

I gave her the stink eye.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted a new dentist!"

I sighed and placed the ice pack back onto my jaw.

The truth was that I had been right and Dr. Kirova had been wrong.

My new dentist, Dr. Ashford, fixed my teeth without the need of the braces. Unfortunately, he had to remove two wisdom teeth to do so, which was why I was in so much pain now, even though I barely felt a thing yesterday during the procedure.

_Now, I kinda wish I could junk punch him._

Mia sat next to me on the bed, changing the ice pack for a newer, colder one.

I whimpered, "Yeah, but the pain…"

Mia rolled her eyes and patted me on the head. "There.. there… Just hang in there, Rose. It's only for a couple of days. You'll be fine in no time."

I simply nodded and let Mia comfort me, trying not to wince every time I moved my head.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks to my speedy beta, FirstNameTaken.**


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

"Good morning, Miss Hathaway."

"Good morning, Jill." I greeted my TA. She was a nice girl that went to the same college I graduated from a couple of years ago. I was sure she was gonna get a job in this same school once she graduated, since every teacher that had her spoke highly of her work.

"Officer Belikov asked me to give you this."

I took the envelope from her and ripped it open. I threw my head back in laughter once I saw what was inside.

It had been a week since my visit to Dr. Ashford and though I was in less pain, I was still tender and couldn't really eat solids without wincing with each bite. All the children were aware of my discomfort, which was why Viktoria had made me a get well card.

The card had a drawing of a tooth with a thermometer in its mouth and an ice pack on its head, and the words "Get Well Soon" were scribbled underneath, clearly in Dimitri's handwriting. Both Belikovs had signed the card.

I hugged the card to my chest and sighed.

_They are both so sweet._

I walked over Viky's desk and told her how much the card made me smile.

She was happy that I liked it and promised me she would make another one for me tomorrow.

I ruffled her hair and started the day with a smile that never left my face.

* * *

**Thanks to my speedy beta, FirstNameTaken.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**This chapter was a bit longer than the rest. I tried to not go over my mark, but I couldn't edit it. Just know these kind of chapters aren't going to come often.**_

* * *

**9.**

Another week went by and I was back to normal, but there was a virus going around the school. Three of my student's parents had already called in sick and I was about to lose another one today.

"Miss Rosie, I don't feel good."

I frowned, noticing Viktoria's face was a little flushed and clammy. I touched her forehead and yep, she definitely had a fever. I picked her up and she hugged me tightly, tucking her little head onto my shoulder.

I let Jill know I was going to take Viktoria to the nurse and left the kids with her.

Half hour later, Dimitri arrived to take little Viktoria home.

I almost whimpered when I saw him arrive in his full cop uniform.

_What I wanted to do to him on a bed with those handcuffs…_

"Thank you, Roza. You made Viktoria feel better by staying with her."

I smiled. "It was nothing, really."

He stared at my lips for a couple a seconds, but then cleared his throat and turned to buckle in Viktoria.

"You should smile more often, Roza. You have a pretty smile."

I thanked him and went back to the classroom, feeling like I was floating for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Betaed, FirstNameTaken.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Good morning! Had a great dream last night, which I'm sooooo adding to this fic. *naughty smile***_

* * *

**10.**

"No way! Nu-uh. I'm not doing that! NO!"

Mia huffed, "You said you wanted improvements!"

"Not that kind!"

We were spending our weekend at a spa. Mia had arranged for us to have the full works, saying that there was nothing like being pampered to boost your confidence.

I just didn't agree that pampering also included waxing.

Bikini waxing.

"Rose, trust me when I tell you that a bit of waxing in that area can be a good thing."

I mulled over it for a couple of minutes. Mia had never steered me into wrong direction and I did trusted her with my life.

"No pain, no gain, Rose!"

I whimpered, "Fine. Let's do it."

_Boy, this is gonna hurt._

* * *

**Beta Extraordinaire: FirstNameTaken.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**This one is dedicated to Annie. NEVER AGAIN! :P**_

* * *

**11.**

"I fucking hate you!"

I was walking down the hallway with bowed legs like a cowboy.

Waxing was now a synonymous for medieval torture in my book.

Mia giggled next to me, "You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it! Besides, you told me they were gonna leave a strip. I'm freaking bare! Like a 6 year old girl!"

Mia guffawed and I couldn't help but let out a snicker as well. She threw her arm over my shoulder and steered me to another room. "Come on, we have a relaxing bath next; it'lll make you feel better."

"Fine. Let's go, but no more waxing, at least not down there."

"I promise, no more waxing down under."

* * *

**Beta Extraordinaire: FirstNameTaken.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_You'll get to two more chapters today, 14 to 17 are with my lovely beta _****FirstNameTaken.** Enjoy.

* * *

**12.**

"You have exquisite hair, Rosemarie," said Jean, my stylist.

We were getting haircuts. Mia was going for a short hair look, while I decided to play it safe and keep it longer. Luckily, Jean agreed my hair was too pretty to chop it off.

"You should cut it in a way that makes her eyes pop!" piped in Mia from her seat next to mine.

"Of course! Though, you might want to change those hideous glasses for contacts." Jean grimaced when he picked my thick, black framed glasses from the counter then dropped them like they were chemical waste.

I rolled my eyes. I loved those glasses. "I can't wear contacts, my prescription won't allow it."

"Pity, maybe they come in chic frames or in colour, instead."

"That's a great idea!" Mia clapped happily.

Oh boy, shopping with her could be torture.

I'd better stop her now before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Last one for today. Good night everyone! :D_**

* * *

**13.**

"I can't afford new glasses right now, Mia."

"Pfft… we just find a nice pair in one of those elegant shops then we buy a similar style by half the price somewhere else. We can get your old lenses reshaped to the new frames."

"Huh, I didn't know you could do that."

"Yep, that's what my Dad did, since his lenses cost a fortune."

I sighed. "Okay, I guess we could browse some stores…"

"Yay! After this we are going shopping!" Mia smiled like she was on crack.

"Only frames, Mia!"

She pouted, "Boo, you are no fun. What if there are amazing bargains?"

I sighed, knowing it was better to set some restrictions than flat out refuse her.

"That's fine Mia, but you can't pay for my stuff!"

"Great! It's settled then!"

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Beta: FirstNameTaken AKA fastest beta in VA fandom!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Had a very busy morning, so I'll be posting 4 chapters now and that'll be all for today, mainly because I don't know if I'll have the time later. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**14.**

Shopping wasn't so bad. I did get other things besides the new frames, although I was still not sure of the deep purple they came in. Yet Mia said the color was perfect for my complexion, whatever that meant.

After the glasses were set, we hit some boutiques. Since it was summer, all winter clothes were on sale and Mia made me try on some nice dresses. I admit I like them and since they were incredibly cheap, I bought them along with some flats and a nice pair of low heeled shoes.

Once I got home and put my new clothes in my closet, I went downstairs to get some dinner. I was taking out the meat from the fridge to make spaghetti when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rosemarie, it's your mother."

I suppressed a groan. "Hello, mother. How've you been?"

"I'll be visiting you in two week, just letting you. And don't worry, I'll be staying at a hotel. Good Bye." _Click._

I sighed and put the meat back to the freezer, appetite completely lost after that call.

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Rose's apartment:_** minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21394372603 **[**delete spaces**]**

* * *

**15.**

Janine Hathaway always demanded excellence from everyone, even more so from me, her only daughter. So, when I chose to teach kindergarteners instead of a prestigious university, I pretty much lost the little respect she had for me.

If she wasn't criticizing my looks, she was complaining about the size of my apartment.

I lived in a modest brownstone building. My apartment was small but cozy and I took pride in the way I had decorated it. I was not a fan of bold colors, so the apartment walls were pretty monochromatic, and I had a few colorful items here and there to give it a little more life.

Why couldn't my mother understand that I enjoy the simple things in life?

I picked up my phone and called Mia. I was gonna need her help to keep my mother from destroying the little self-esteem I had managed to gain during the last few weeks.

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Rose's scooter:_** minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21394663115 **[**delete spaces**]**

* * *

**16. **

Something that had always bothered me was that my mother was all about the social status.

She was horrified when she saw my place the first time and tried to get me to move to an obnoxious penthouse. I refused, of course. I lived close to the school and I could walk to work every morning. I didn't own a car, but I did have a scooter I loved to drive in the summer, like Audrey Hepburn in "Roman Holiday".

What I was dreading the most about my mother's visit, now more than ever, was that she was pushing for me to get married and have babies, since it was the 'proper thing to do at my age'.

Please, I was only 26 years old! I still had plenty of time. I guessed being the only woman in her social circle without grandbabies put a lot of pressure on her image and therefore on mine as well.

_Ugh, I hope this visit is a short one or I'll have to ask Mia to kill me, again._**  
**

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Anon reviewer asked for the cast, here it is: _**minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21395872589 **[**delete spaces**]**

* * *

**17.**

I sipped my tea and tried to not grimace at the taste. I was more of a coffee kind of girl.

My mother arrived a couple of hours ago and after grimacing at my freshly painted apartment (I chose a beautiful off-white and mint tone), we left to have tea at Mia's.

"It's so good to see you, Mia. How is work and that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

And there it was…

I internally rolled my eyes. This was what my mother always did, rubbed other people's accomplishments in my face to make me feel inferior.

"I got fired and found him in our bed with his secretary. Can you pass the sugar, please?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from howling in laughter.

It wasn't actually true, Mia had just got promoted to junior editor and her boyfriend was out of town in a medical conference. She only said that because she knew what my mother was trying to do.

My mother blinked, perplexed by Mia's answer. "Well, you could do better."

This time, I had to pinch my thigh.

Hard.**  
**

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Won't be updating tomorrow, have a few tests to get done and then I'd probably crash. You're getting 4 updates in row again for that reason. Hope you like them! xoxox Mina_**

* * *

**18.**

"Well, that was interesting," Mia said, standing next to me.

"To say the least. I wonder why she didn't stay longer though…"

It was Saturday afternoon and we were at the airport. My mother had come and gone like a tornado and now she was off again, back to the big city. Luckily, I'd been able to survive the destructive force of Janine Hathaway's words.

"Who cares, the wicked witch is gone! I can't believe the way she treated you."

Actually, it hadn't been so bad.

She was surprised the first time she saw me since I did look a bit different, not so frumpy and more polished. I loved my new haircut and the bangs were fun to play with. Of course, my mother thought it wasn't a proper style for a professor but then I reminded her I taught 5 year olds and most of the time my hair was up in a ponytail. I was a practical woman and I really didn't care for her definitions of 'proper' or 'better'.

She had been shocked I had talked back, and Mia beamed at me when I did.

Meh, this visit finally made me realize I would never please my mother, so why bother?

I was who I was, and I was pretty fine with it.

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	20. Chapter 19

**19.**

Mia drove us to the diner; we were in the mood for pie. Imagine my surprise when certain Russian cop tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, Roza. Mind if we join you?"

I turned to find little Viktoria standing in a pretty pink dress, shiny silver Mary Jane, and what probably was a whole bottle of glitter on her soft curls, which were pulled back from her face by a tiny silver tiara.

"Viktoria, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Miss Rosie," she curtseyed. "Today is the father/daughter dance!"

"I know, sweetie." Too bad I wasn't going to be there. I had bow out of chaperone duties, thinking my mother was staying longer than she did.

"Dimka looks good too, don't you think, Miss Rosie?"

That was when I noticed what he was wearing.

_Dear God of all Hot Russian Cops on Earth, have mercy on me!_

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Dimka: _**_minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/2144129786__2_**_ [_**_go ahead ladies, drool**]**_

* * *

**20.**

Black shoes, light charcoal slacks, black belt, white shirt, light charcoal blazer and vest, open collar and a loose black tie, which I wanted to pull so I could ravish those pink lips of his. His shoulder length hair was combed back and slightly wet, like he just got out of the shower.

_Good God, I think my uterus just fainted._

_Don't whimper, don't whimper, don't whimper…_

"We only came here for pie. From all the places my little sister could choose, she picks this one. She said it was because it's your favorite, Roza."

I was too busy trying to tell my ovaries to not escape my body and try attack the man in front of me, to answer. Suddenly, a jab to my ribs woke me up from my Dimitri-induced-delirium and I turned to glare at Mia, who was unsuccessfully trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yes, it's my favorite." My voice came out like I had just breathed in helium and I could feel the blush warming my cheeks.

_Ground. Open. Swallow. NOW!_

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	22. Chapter 21

**Diner: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21442022219

* * *

**21.**

His laugh was sincere and warm, like hot cocoa on a winter night.

I might've sighed dreamily just a tiny little bit.

_Just a bit._

"Shall we sit?" He took Viktoria's hand and placed his other hand on the small of my back.

I flushed at the contact and looked down at the floor, begging my legs to keep me upright.

We sat at one of the round tables at the back. The tables were chrome with blue plastic tabletops and the chairs were also chrome with blue and white leather upholstery. The entire place was very quaint and clean. It always smelt nice, not like grease and beer. The usual customers were college students and a few doctors that came from the hospital a couple of blocks away.

Dimitri took the chair out for Viktoria and I swooned at the gesture. I almost died when he did the same for me, even more when the seat was at his right. He sat between Viktoria and me, while Mia silently sat at my right.

I gave him a small smile and I was about to ask him about his day, when suddenly Mia opened her big mouth.

"So, _Dimka_. When are you _finally_ taking my girl out on a date?"

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	23. Chapter 22

**Updating between tests is not a good idea... Can anyone explain java exceptions to me? *head desk***

* * *

**22.**

My jaw hit the floor and Dimitri's shocked expression was enough for me to wish I had never befriended Mia.

"Mia! What the hell?" I hissed into her ear.

"Oh shush, he's been giving you bedroom eyes since he saw you."

"MIA! SHUT UP!"

"What is bedroom eyes?" asked little Viktoria.

I glared at Mia, then turned to Dimitri to apologize but he was whispering something to Viktoria. The little girl let out a soft 'oh' and then smiled at me.

_What was that about?_

I shook my head. I'd think about that later.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry. My friend here suffers from word vomit; she has no idea what she is talking about. I swear I didn't ask her to tell you that. I think she needs medication-"

Mia slapped on the shoulder, cutting off my babbling. "HEY!"

Dimitri frowned while I apologize, but then shook his head and smiled. "Roza… it's fine. I understand." He patted my hand. "And to answer your question Mia, the school has a rule that forbids any type of relationship between teachers and parents/guardians."

I already knew about that rule and I admit I had never even thought of breaking it until I met Dimitri, but I resisted. I loved my job too much to risk it, even for Dimitri.

"Oh," Mia said eloquently. "I didn't know that."

I sighed, defeated and a bit sad. "Let's just order pie." I said, trying to smile, though by the look on Mia's face it seemed like it came out more like a grimace.

The waitress came and took our order. All talk of dates and rules were forgotten as we tried to enjoy our desserts in the uncomfortable silence that fell around us.

_Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	24. Chapter 23

**Off to crash for a few hours... Zzzz... **

* * *

**23.**

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position by what I said. I honestly thought the guy was completely smitten with you."

_Yeah, right. I wish…_

We were at my apartment now, breaking my rule of no alcohol and opening a bottle of wine.

I took a sip of the cool beverage and hummed in appreciation. I guess I was a white wine kind of girl.

After we ate our pies and some more awkward silences, Dimitri and Viktoria left to the dance.

Mia begged me for my forgiveness over and over again during the whole drive to my apartment.

I had accepted her apology, but I was still feeling a bit hurt and rejected.

"Mia, I'm fine. I knew he wasn't interested in me like that.."

"Rose, don't say that! Any guy would be damn lucky to have you."

I decided to keep quiet, knowing whatever I said would probably be met by a halfhearted compliment and I honestly didn't want to hear it anymore. I wanted to brood and drink this shitty day away.

"Tell you what. Let's finish your makeover tomorrow. It'll make you feel better."

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were already done?"

"Nope, I have one more place to take you. What do you say?"

"Does it involve shopping?"

"No, you won't spend a single dime."

I sighed and finished my wine in one gulp. "Fine, but we eat breakfast first."

"The least I can do is buy you breakfast, so that's fine."

_Great, now onto that second glass of wine this evening…_

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	25. Chapter 24

**I slept like the dead and now I'm wide awake! GAH!**

* * *

**24.**

"Mia, it's Sunday. What are we doing at your office?"

After last night, Mia decided to crash on my couch. I woke up early when I heard my best friend throwing up in the bathroom. She only drank like five glasses of wine, but she was sick like she'd had the whole bottle and then some.

I, on the other hand, felt like nothing happened. Not even a freaking headache. I guessed my liver was pretty kick ass and since I didn't drink more than four glasses, it was giving me a free hangover day in return.

"We are gonna finish with your makeover there. You'll see."

I knew Mia worked at a fashion magazine, and I had watched 'The Devil Wears Prada' way too many times to know about the closets full with clothes they had in there.

"I'm not taking free clothes."

Mia scoffed, "No offense, Rose, but the clothes we have there are for anorexic models. You have the curves women pay thousands of dollars to have. No, we're not going to the closet; there is something else for you there."

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	26. Chapter 25

**Adrian: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21548271106

* * *

**25.**

I was waiting in Mia's office and inspecting the photos she had hanging on her only wall. Her office was kind of small, there was one wall was all made out of glass, giving a great view of the main street, the other wall had a floor to ceiling bookcases, and the other held the door to the hallway and to the chief editor's office. Her desk was L shaped, and a mac computer was placed in the corner next. The rest of the desk's surface was covered in papers, fabric samples and design sketches.

"Rose, meet Adrian. Adrian, this is my best friend, Rosemarie."

I turned around and I almost swallowed my tongue. There stood a very tall, very handsome, and very sexy man. His hair was a crazy mess of golden brown strands. His eyes were the deepest green I had ever seen and he was a foot taller than me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosemarie," he said, extending his hand for me to shake. I detected a slight accent, though I had a hard time placing it.

I smiled nervously as I shook his hand."Nice to meet you, Adrian."

* * *

**Betaed by FirstNameTaken**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay, peeps. I write fanfiction for myself and myself only. Reviews are a blessing on my book,but please stop reviewing with "UD SOON!" or "Update, please!". ****I already update 4 times a day, sometimes more. If you don't have anything else to say, save some freaking time and don't review.**

**I write when I have spare time, which is not very often. I could be doing something more beneficial for my health like, IDK, sleeping or relaxing in front of the tv. I entered this contest because the host, Mandy, is one of the best and I effing love the shit out of her. She supported when there was some major drama over with the Twilight fandom, and after the dust settled I expressed my interest to write for another fandom. She was the one that pointed me out to the facebook group that Nicia had created for the VA fandom. **

**So please, give me a break and think before you hit that review button again. Thanks. Peace out.**

* * *

**26.**

Adrian scrutinized me for a minute before he finally said, "You were right, Mia. She has beautiful bone structure."

_Um, say what?_

"Told you so. This will be perfect for her," added Mia, like I wasn't even in the room.

"Um, excuse me." I raised my hand, "_She_ is right here!"

Adrian chuckled and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, silly. Come one," Mia took my hand and dragged me out of the office, Adrian following us closely. "This will be fantastic, Rose. You'll love it."

"Kinda wish what _it_ was."

We walked through a hallway and took the elevator to a different floor. We arrived to a big circular lobby and then took a left down another hallway with rows of doors on each side. We stopped by a door with a sign that read 'Studio 5' next to it.

Adrian took a key out of his pocket, winked at me and then opened the door.

* * *

**This chapter was not betaed, forgive any mistakes.**


	28. Chapter 27

**And I'm back! I was a bit sick and took some time off, it happens and it will happen again until October, when i'll be finally done with my treatment. Good news is that I have 4 updates for you today and 3 more are with the beta, if she sends them back to me today I'll post them ASAP.**

**ENJOY!**

**Photoshoot: minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21715791932**

* * *

**27.**

"Chin up, shoulders back and look down… yeah, that's perfect, Rosemarie. You're a natural."

The _snap snap snap_ of his professional camera and his comments were the only sounds in the room.

I was shocked by what Mia wanted me to do but I admit I was bit curious when she explained her idea to me.

"Beautiful Rose. Can you lift your eyes and look straight at the camera… yeah, like that, small smile, Mona Lisa style. Yes, perfect!"

_Snap snap snap…_

Mia told me that for me to feel like I was changing, I needed to _see_ the change. So, she contacted Adrian Ivashkov, one of the magazine's favorite photographers, and cashed in a favor.

"Sit down, both hands by your hip and head down. Now look at me from behind your eyelashes… yes, like that. Don't move."

_Snap snap snap…_

I was a little apprehensive at first but once I saw the inside of studio, I knew I was going to be okay. The place was set like a high scale and bigger version of my apartment, soft colors and romantic furniture… it was very, well, _me._

"Okay, I think we need to get you into something more colourful," commented Adrian as he put down the camera and helped me come down the stairs I had been posing on. Mia was across the room, going over some racks of clothes.

I smiled and thanked Adrian, but I was still feeling a bit apprehensive about this whole thing. "Aren't we going over the top here? It's not like anyone will see these photos."

Adrian frowned, a confused look on his face. "I thought this was for Mia's article."

I stiffened. "What article?"

"The Before and After one… which it seems you had no idea about."

I gaped at him, and then I felt furious. I closed my eyes and let out a thunderous scream.

"MIA!"

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine [FirstNameTaken]**


	29. Chapter 28

**28.**

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" I screamed at her as I changed my clothes.

"Rose, you're being over dramatic…"

"SHUT UP, MIA! NOW! I don't wanna hear it." I laughed bitterly, "Here I was, thinking you actually gave a shit about me. I was such an idiot!"

"No, don't say that… I do care, Rose. You're my best friend."

"Then fucking explain this to me!" I said, slapping the papers on her desk.

The title of the article was what pissed me off the most: "From Geek Gnome to Greek Goddess". Right underneath it were four pictures of women, one of them me.

I felt completely humiliated!

"I didn't want to write the article! But when Tatiana, the chief editor, heard about our project she thought it would be a great idea. She forced me to write it. I had no choice!"

"You _did_ have a choice! You could have told me! Would I have been a little pissed off and hesitant about it? Yes, you know me, but I would have helped you, Mia. Instead, you went behind my back and made a complete fool out of me!"

"That's not true! I really didn't have a choice, Rose. It was either writing the article or finding another job."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You don't get it, do you? I'm not talking about you writing the article, I'm talking about my privacy being invaded without my knowledge! You know what? I'm done. Don't call me, don't text me. _We_ are done."

I put on my jacket and walked out of the building, fighting my tears away.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	30. Chapter 29

**And here's a bit of Dimka for those who missed him ;)**

* * *

**29.**

I sat in one of the comfy armchairs of my favorite coffee shop with a huge cup of hot chocolate between my hands, alone.

I couldn't believe Mia would do that to me. I felt so betrayed.

I sniffed and tried to inconspicuously wipe the errant tears away.

"Roza?"

_Oh God, not now!_

_Karma, what did I EVER do to you?_

I looked up to where Dimitri stood a few feet from me, holding a cup of coffee and a paper bag. He was wearing his cop uniform but I was so distressed that I couldn't react to it like I usually did.

I sniffed. "Hi Dimitri."

He frowned and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy." I snapped, my emotions getting the best of me.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Roza. I'll just leave you alone."

He made a move to stand up and I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

I cursed myself for being so rude. "Wait! I'm sorry, Dimitri. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a horrible day."

Dimitri sat down next to me this time and gave me a small smile. "Well, I'm a good listener. You can talk-"

"Rosemarie. I found you."

We both turned to see who interrupted us, and I was mildly surprised to see who it was.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't think Dimka likes competition... mmmm... what do you say? ;)**

* * *

**30.**

"Adrian?"

He was standing there with a lazy smile, holding a box and…

_Is that my purse?_

"You forgot your purse and um, your shoes," said Adrian as he gave me the box.

I looked down at my feet, just noticing I was still wearing the stupid Prada peep toe heels Mia had forced on me.

I blushed furiously.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian," I said as I took off the Prada shoes and changed into the silver flats that I was wearing before. I took my purse from him and placed it next to me.

"No problem, Rosemarie." He sat in the coffee table, just like Dimitri had done before. "I still want you to come back. You were beautiful and I would love to finish what we started."

Dimitri awkwardly cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

He shot daggers at Adrian with his eyes.

I didn't know why, but I found it hot.

Was he… jealous?

I thought about what Adrian had said and then realized the way those words could be misinterpreted.

Suffice to say, I was blushing furiously for what felt like the millionth time today.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bwahahaha... you guys crack me up. The general consensus was: Dimitri is an idiot! He should've made a move while he still could!**

**Don't worry, though. I'm not planing on writing a love triangle... you'll see soon enough ;)**

* * *

**31.**

I shook my head, and decided introductions were in order. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Adrian, this is my friend, Dimitri Belikov. His little sister is one of my students. Dimitri, this is Adrian Ivashkov, he is a friend of Mia and an amazing _photographer_."

They both shook hands and kept eye contact. I swear you could cut the tension between them with a knife. They spoke a few words, in Russian I believe.

I swear, I almost came from hearing Dimitri's voice and discreetly fanned myself with a paper napkin.

After what felt like forever, Adrian withdrew his hand and grimaced a little.

Dimitri just smiled victoriously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now that your testosterone infused handshake is done, I better go home."

"I'll take you."

They spoke at the same time, startling me and catching the attention of surrounding customers.

_Oh God, what do I do now?_

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	33. Chapter 32

**One more... and that's it for today. See ya 2morrow! :D**

* * *

**32.**

"Um, that's okay. I can take a cab…" I stuttered.

"Roza…" Dimitri took my hand, making Adrian glare at him when he did so. "Let me take you home. I don't want you to be alone right now."

"I'll be fine Dimitri. Besides, you need to go back to work."

Adrian smiled. "I could drive you home, Rosemarie. My car is parked right outside."

Dimitri ignored Adrian's offer and continued like he hadn't said anything. "Roza, I also want to speak with you about yesterday."

I cringed, thinking of yesterday's embarrassment.

_Thanks again, Mia._

"Um, Dimitri… not today, please. I've had a bad day and well…"

He stopped my babbling by squeezing my hand, "I understand, Roza. Tomorrow?"

I nodded and gave him a tight smile. He kissed the back of hand and left after that. I watched him disappear inside his cruiser and I sighed wistfully once the car was out of sight.

"You really like that guy, don't you?"

Shit, I forgot Adrian was still here.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	34. Chapter 33

**More info on Dimka/Rose/Viky. That's it for today. Tell me what you think! xoxo**

* * *

**33.**

"You don't have to say anything, it's written all over your face. You are completely smitten with him."

I sat back against the loveseat and patted the empty space next to me.

Adrian sat down, looking at me expectantly.

I rubbed my forehead and finally let it all out. I told him everything.

I had known little Viktoria since she was a baby; Mrs. Belikova had been my mentor back in college. I'd been devastated when she retired at the age of forty eight because of her condition. A couple of years ago, she was diagnosed with Alzheimer, and because of it she granted full custody of her youngest child to her oldest son, Dimitri.

Shortly afterwards, I met Dimitri when he came to pick up Viktoria. When he had found out about his mother's condition, he had quickly stepped up to the role to take care of little Viktoria, but he had just recently moved to the city and wasn't prepared to take care of a toddler.

As a favor to Mrs. Belilova, I took care of the sweet little girl until Dimitri finally settled into his new home and had everything they needed.

We sort of developed a friendship back then, but I had been too shy and awkward to really strike up a conversation with him. It had been all very superficial and before I knew it, I had developed a huge crush on him.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	35. Chapter 34

**Some Rose/Adrian time...**

* * *

**34.**

"But that's not you anymore," said Adrian as he listened closely to my story.

"No, yes, maybe? I don't really know who I am anymore."

"This whole makeover thing… it's because of him."

I sat back and thought for a minute. "I admit it was at first, but then I started to feel different, not only because of hoe people started treating me differently with my new looks, but because of the things I learned. You have to understand, I grew up in a very cold home. I barely knew my father, he was always in some business trip all over the world. My mother was more interested in her next book than discussing hair products with me. I never really had someone to "girl talk" with."

"What changed?"

"I met Mia in college, and you know her, she's a social butterfly! And took me under her wing. She was never mean to me, nor she ever made fun of my looks. She accepted me, just the way I was."

"And that's why her not telling you about the article pissed you off so much," he pointed out.

I nodded. "I feel betrayed, plain and simple. She should've told me, but chose not to do so and go behind my back."

"And I'll never forgive myself because of that," said a very familiar voice behind me.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	36. Chapter 35

**One more after this one. I want to finish this fic this week and I need to sit down and write the chapters. I'm looking at 20 more chapters, more or less.**

* * *

**35.**

"I better leave you two to talk," said Adrian as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks Adrian," I told him. "It was nice having someone to talk to."

"Anytime, sweet Rose." He winked at me. "Now, ladies, you'll have to excuse me. Eddie called me and he's demanding my presence for dinner tonight."

Mia nodded. "Tell him I said 'hi', okay?"

"I will." He waved and then left.

After that, an awkward silence fell and I looked everywhere but at Mia as I tried to come up with something to say.

Finally, Mia sighed and sat down in the armchair in front of me. "He always gets excited when Eddie's in town."

"Who's Eddie?" I asked curiously.

"His boyfriend."

_SAY WHAT?_

Mia chuckled, "I assume he didn't tell you he was gay by your shocked expression."

I cleared my throat. "Well, shit…" I was so confused. "He was giving Dimitri such a hard time."

"He was probably just messing with him. He does that all the time with the girls' boyfriends at the office."

I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. For a moment it was like nothing had happened between Mia and I, but then another awkward silence followed and I knew this time Mia had to start the conversation.

So I waited, giving Mia the opportunity to get her thoughts together.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	37. Chapter 36

**Let's hear Mia out, shall we?**

* * *

**36.**

Mia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had her hands clasped in her lap and her head down. She then shook her head and laughed humorlessly.

"This is so hard. We've never fought like this before."

I sipped my coffee, now ice cold, which gave me the chance to do something aside from fidgeting.

"I understand why you're mad, Rose. You're absolutely right; I should've told you about the article."

"What I don't get is why you didn't ask, Mia. I'd have said yes! I wouldn't have like it, and I might've whined a bit, but I would've done it for you."

"I know!" she wailed, shocking me with her reaction. "I'm so sorry! I guess I panicked. You were already having a hard time doing the whole makeover thing in the first place, and adding more pressure by making it public… I just wanted you to enjoy the experience. I swear I wouldn't have printed any of the photos without your consent. I swear!"

She sniffed and wiped her tears with a paper napkin.

I stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of her. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "I forgive you, Mia. But you do understand that it will take time to build up my trust in you again?"

"I know and that just kills me. I'm no better than those skanks who hurt you back in college!"

I winced of the memory of the worst years of my life, but shook it off. Yes, I'd been hurt back then, but what Mia did wasn't even a third of what they did to me.

And I had to let her know that. I couldn't let Mia think that she was as low as those girls.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	38. Chapter 37

**Oh boy... don't hate me please... *runs and hides***

* * *

**37.**

"Mia, you are not like them. I just… God, this is so hard!" I huffed in exasperation. I rubbed my face and crossed my arms over my chest. "What those girls did was cruel and vicious. They were petty bitches looking for a target to belittle and made them feel better about their empty lives. You didn't set out to hurt me, Mia. You thought you were doing the right thing. I understand that, some way. Let's just move forward, and try to build it up our friendship again, okay?"

Mia sobbed harder as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged the shit out of me.

"I promise I'll make it right, Rose. I won't ever give you a reason to doubt me ever again!"

"I know, Mia. I know." I patted her back as she cried on my shoulder.

And I did. I believed she wouldn't betray me like that ever again.

I arrived home that night, feeling like I had run five marathons. My feet were killing me and I needed a shower to wash off the makeup and hair products I had worn during the shoot.

I noticed I had a message on my answering machine but decided to listen to it later, thinking that if had it been important, whoever called would have reached me on my cellphone.

I had completely forgotten my phone had been off. So, I was very surprised when I turned it back on after my shower, and saw I had six voicemails and one text message.

I opened the unread text and I felt my heart sprint into overdrive.

_Rose, come to the ER as soon as you can. It's Dimitri. He's been shot and you're listed as Viktoria's next of kin, please hurry. ~Jill_

I dropped my phone and dressed quickly. I left the apartment as fast as I could and took the subway to the hospital, praying that Dimitri would be okay.

_Please, God… let him be okay._

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	39. Chapter 38

**Oh, ye of little faith... Like I could ever kill Dimka *smh***

* * *

**38.**

"Miss Rosie, I'm hungry," whispered Viktoria from her perch by the window.

Being prepared for this kind of eventuality, I took the baby carrots baggie out of my handbag and gave it to her.

"Would you like some juice with that?" I whispered back.

Viktoria nodded eagerly and I gave her the apple juice from the small fridge in the room.

We were still at the hospital.

In Dimitri's room, to be exact.

When I had gotten here, Jill was with Viktoria. She had been babysitting the little girl while Dimitri was at work. She explained to me that since the hospital wasn't able to reach me, one of Dimitri's partners had called Jill, knowing she would be able to contact me.

It seems that after Dimitri's coffee break, there had been a disturbance at a near grocery store. Dimitri had gone to check and a found a man waving a gun around in the parking lot. When Dimitri had tried to disarm him, the gun went off and shot him in the shoulder.

Luckily, the bullet went through and hadn't done much damage. The paramedics had been right on site, and after arresting the idiot that was probably high or drunk or both, Dimitri was taken into the hospital.

Jill told me that he was going to have to stay here for a few more days but that it was only as a precaution, he was out of danger.

I was extremely relieved by the news.

Viktoria refused to go home until she saw her brother, hence why we were in his room waiting for him to wake up. It was only eight o'clock, but I knew visiting hours ended at nine. I was wondering how I was going to convince Viktoria to go home without talking to her brother, when a raspy voice brought me out of my musings.

_"Roza…"_

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**

**Life's been pretty hectic this past couple of days, not to mention I felt asleep the other day and forgot to save the doc *facepalm* Suffice to say, the last 10 chapters are being re-written right now.**

**I'm thinking of finish writing this story then post-frenzy on Sunday/Monday, like in the Drabble Wars [if you haven't heard of them, go check them out: drabblewar. blogspot. com/] ****OR I could go back to posting 4 chapters a day until it's complete. It's up to you! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! xo Mina**


	40. Chapter 39

**Sorry for being MIA, I've been writing my piece for Fandom 4 Autism, due date is May 5th and I only have like 2 pages! *head desk* Anyways, here's Dimka! Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**39.**

"Hey there, comrade!" I said softly to him, trying to keep the tears at bay.

_He's okay, he's okay._

"DIMKA! You're awake!" Viktoria stood up and hugged his legs.

Dimitri chuckled, but then groans as he touched his shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't do that. C'mere, Vika. I want a hug."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'll be fine. C'mere, _Lopushka_."

Viktoria climbed the bed gently until she could rest her head on Dimitri's chest. She wrapped her arms as far as she could around his ribs and let her eyes close.

I turned my head to the side, trying to inconspicuously dab my tears away,

I felt a warm hand on my arm and turned to see Dimitri giving me a soft smile. He mouthed "thank you" to me and I shook my head, letting him know he had nothing to thank me for. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing after that.

"I'm so happy you're okay," I sobbed.

Dimitri tugged me closer until I could lay my head on his good shoulder.

I felt the weight of the stress I'd been through the past weekend pushed me under. I was almost asleep when I felt Dimitri kiss my forehead tenderly and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay, Roza. I promise."

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**

**The general vote was: UPDATE DAMMIT! LOL and a few asked to keep the 4 updates per day, so that's what I'm gonna do ****:D**

**xoxox**

_**~Mina**_


	41. Chapter 40

**Time jump...**

* * *

**40.**

He was late. Again.

It's been two weeks since Dimitri got shot. His Sergeant forced him to take it easy and until the physical therapist gave him the okay to come back to active duty, he was on a leave.

Dimitri had physical therapy every day in the afternoons, so I offered to watch Viktoria after class.

Instead of staying at school, I take her home with me. We would eat a light lunch and then we'd play until Dimitri came to pick her up.

Some days he would take longer, depending on how well he fared after each session. If it had been a particular hard one, it would take him longer to come.

I guess today was a hard one for him since he's already half an hour late.

I didn't mind, but I got worried. Viktoria was on a routine and I know it will be very close to her dinner time by the time Dimitri arrived.

_Mmm... dinner for three sounds better than dinner for one..._

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	42. Chapter 41

**The site finally behaved and let me update! :D**

* * *

**41.**

I watched little Viktoria played with her dolls while I picked up the papers and crayons from the floor.

"Can we draw something, Miss Rosie?"

I smiled and nodded.

I set up everything on my small breakfast table and then we each grabbed a few sheets of paper.

Viktoria started calling out what we were drawing.

_Favorite fruit!_

I drew an apple with crayons.

_Favorite dessert!_

I drew a chocolate pudding with color pencils.

And so she went on and on with favorites until she said, "Now we have to draw our favorite person!"

I hesitated for a second until I shrugged it off, thinking no one will see this, and sketched Dimitri's face with pencils.

"That's so pretty Miss Rosie." Viktoria said in awe after she saw my sketch.

"You like it?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, then… you can have it. Just don't tell anyone. It's our secret!"

She threw herself at me, hugging me tightly around my neck. "I promise! Thank you, Miss Rosie!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	43. Chapter 42

**Poor Dimka, who would like to give him a rub?**

* * *

**42.**

"Go get your things while I open the door, okay?"

Viktoria ran to gather her things.

I laughed when she started throwing her dolls and crayon in her little backpack in a hurry.

I made my way to the front door and, after checking the peephole, opened the door for Dimitri.

"Hello Roza," He greeted with a tired expression.

I smiled. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired… My therapist kicked my ass today."

I noticed he was using the sling, which he rarely used these days, and flinched a little when he sat on the sofa, waiting for Viktoria.

I could tell he was in a lot of pain and I wanted to help him out so much.

"You know, I'm cooking fettuccini alfredo and I don't like to eat alone. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Dimitri looked up at me in gratitude, "Yes, thank you."

I nodded and went to fetch Viktoria and tell her about the change of plans.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	44. Chapter 43

***facepalm* Completely forgot to post the link to the sketch... so sorry.**

**Rose's Sketch: minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22102966494**

* * *

**43.**

Viktoria and I were in the kitchen cooking dinner (well, I cooked and she watched) while Dimitri sat on the sofa, reading a book. I was a bit surprised when he pulled out an old western from his back pocket.

I had cocked my eyebrow at his choice of literature and he simply shrugged, claiming it was his "guilty pleasure" after gummy bears and reality shows.

I had laughed at his confession, and told him reality shows was also a guilty pleasure of mine. I left him on the sofa with a glass of cold lemonade and his western.

"Okay, the pasta is done and the salad is chilling in the fridge. Why don't you go wash up, Viky?"

She quickly climbed off her stool and ran to the bathroom.

I walked into the living room and saw that Dimitri was fast asleep, his book on the floor. I picked up his book and put it on the coffee table, and then I sat in front of him, trying to shake him awake.

"Dimitri? Dinner is ready…"

"Mmm… Roza…"

I smiled, "Yes, it's me. C'mon, the food will get cold."

It happened so fast that I didn't see it coming.

In one swift movement, Dimitri threw his good arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead like he did back in the hospital and nuzzled my hair.

"Mmm… Roza…"

_Oh my god…_

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	45. Chapter 44

**I'll take advantage that the site is working for me and update two more chapters... ENJOY!**

* * *

**44.**

I was completely frozen in spot, until a small giggle caught my attention.

I turned as far as I could and saw Viktoria standing right next to us.

I blushed and giggled with her.

"Would you help me wake up your brother, Viky?"

She giggled and shook he head 'no'.

I gasped and then pouted. "Why not?"

"You look so cute together!" She giggled again.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Whatever…"

_Yeah, real mature. I know._

I tried to push myself up, but Dimitri only tightened his hold on me. I was trapped until an idea came to mind. Praying that what I was going to do wouldn't backfire on me, I started tickling Dimitri's ribs.

As soon as I had touched his ribs, Dimitri let out a very girly squeal as he sat up and I landed with 'thud' on my ass on the carpeted floor.

There was silence for a second, until Viktoria and I started howling with laughter.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	46. Chapter 45

**I have a bunch of horny readers.. wet dreams? SERIOUSLY?**

**THERE'S A CHILD IN THE HOUSE! Let's just settle for some kissing ;)**

* * *

**45.**

Dimitri was blushing furiously until his face transformed into a determined expression.

I stopped laughing when I saw the mischief in his eyes. "Don't you dare…"

He smiled evilly and launched himself at me.

I squealed as we landed on the floor, both Dimitri and Viktoria tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

"Uncle! Uncle! Peace! Stop! I'm gonna pee myself!"

They finally relented and pulled away long enough for me to catch my breath.

Dimitri had his hand at the side of my head planted on the floor, his bad arm still in the sling. I hadn't noticed our position until I unconsciously tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

I froze and I looked up into his eyes. He was still smiling, but there was something else in his expression that I couldn't place.

He searched my eyes for a minute, then looked down my lips and then up back to my eyes.

_Was he… asking me if… he could kiss me?_

I gave him a small nod and then he leaned down.

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes as I felt his lips on the corner of my mouth.

_Oh God… Oh God… Oh God…._

Dimitri's lips softly moved to the side until they were touching mine without adding any pressure.

He was freaking killing me.

Suddenly, Viktoria yelled from the kitchen.

"DIMKA! I'M HUNGRY!"

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	47. Chapter 46

**I'M BACK! Sorry for being total fail, but I REALLY needed to finish my Fandoms for Autism one-shot, which is now in the hands of the lovely Nicia. If you don't know her, you should look for her here on ff, she has a ton of VA fics and they are all AMAZING!**

**********YOU WILL GET 4 UPDATES TODAY! YAY!**

**Now, let's see what happens... *chuckles***

* * *

**46.**

We quickly pulled apart, as if someone had shocked us.

"Dimka? Miss Rosie?"

Viktoria stood in the kitchen doorway, looking at us like we had gone mad.

"Are you two done kissing?"

I felt my cheeks burns and quickly stood up.

Dimitri was still kneeling on the floor, shaking his head with his hand clapped over his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you laughing?"

He shook his head again but I could see the little creases at the corner of his eyes, which he got when he smiled.

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I scoffed and stomped my foot like a child. "You are unbelievable!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled cheekily, then winked at me.

I gaped at him as he stood up and lifted Viktoria into his arms.

"Come on, Roza. Dinner is getting cold…"

I shook my head and sighed.

_The death of me… I swear._

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	48. Chapter 47

**Things are starting to fall into place...**

* * *

**47.**

_"Hey Rose, it's Mia. I think your cellphone died since I keep getting your voicemail today. Call back when you get this message, I got the photos from Adrian and they are gorgeous! Let me know what you want me to do with them. Talk to you later!"_

_Beeeeeep….._

I stared at the answering machine for a few more seconds before deleting the message.

The truth was, I was avoiding Mia. I had no idea what to do with the photos. I had been a complete mess for the past week and I really didn't know what to think anymore.

After the 'almost kiss' with Dimitri last week, I thought for sure he would ask me out but so far, nothing.

To say I was bummed was a major understatement.

I walked into my bedroom and changed from my work clothes.

I missed having Viktoria over. I guess I never really noticed how lonely I was until she was no longer here.

Dimitri had been late last week because he got a call from his sergeant. Apparently, Dimitri had taken a test to become Detective before the shooting and had passed with flying colors. He was being transferred to a different district and needed to move. He had been checking out a new house that day which he really liked and had met with the realtor to make an offer. And because of that, Viktoria was no longer my student either. There was another school closer to their new house and Viktoria had been transferred there this past week without problem, since school only started two months ago.

I plopped down my bed and sighed. I was gonna miss them terribly, not that I wasn't going to ever see them anymore. I still babysat Viktoria when Dimitri had to work a shift on the weekend and I would still see him often because of that.

Still, things didn't feel like they used to.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	49. Chapter 48

**People got confused because of a new fic I posted. Just to make things clear...**

**THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIRE ACADEMY FIC! **

**I write mostly Twilight fics and I even have a slash account. So, if readers that got an email alert from ff saying I posted a new story thinking it was VA, it isn't. **

**I laughed when a reviewer asked me what character was Esme in VA and I gently explained she was reading a Twilight fic. **

**SO, LESSON OF THE DAY: CHECK THE FANDOM BEFORE READING! :D**

* * *

**48.**

"You've been ignoring me."

I jumped, dropping the papers i was holding all over the floor. I turned around and found Mia standing by the classroom entrance.

"Jesus Christ, Mia! You scared the crap out of me!"

Mia sighed and walked over to help me pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we were okay and then you practically shut me out for over a week."

I stood up, put the papers back into their folders and into my briefcase.

"Sorry. I didn't do it to be mean. I just really don't know what to do about the photos."

Mia shrugged, "It's okay. Besides, since you never signed a consent form, the photos are your private property so we can't do anything with them."

I took a good look at Mia. She looked stressed. I could totally understand her situation. Her editor has been pressuring her to finish the article, but Mia was having second thoughts about it ever since the disastrous photo-shoot.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Let's make a deal, I'll let you use the photos as long as you change the title of the article and do a small profile on each person."

Mia eyes went wide and then she started squealing and jumping. "Oh Rose!" She hugged me tightly. "Thank you sooo much! I promise the article will be perfect!"

"I know. I trust you, Mia."

And I realized that I actually did.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	50. Chapter 49

**Photoshoot: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/21715791932

* * *

**49.**

"Isn't this a bit narcissistic?"

Mia scoffed. "Please! These are great, and it's not like you have them all over your place. It's just one wall!"

"Yeah, but there are so many…"

After I gave Mia the okay to run the article with me included, she got me copies of the photos and made a small collage with them. I had an empty wall in the hallway between the living room and my bedroom and Mia thought it would be a great place to hang the photos.

There were 4 photos, each one in a different coloured frame: one in silver, one in light cream, one in white with a slim silver inner frame, and the last one was in a bone white colour.

Together, they looked amazing. All the photos were placed in pairs forming a square.

Mia placed the final photo on the hook and took a step back to admire her handy work. "There, perfect!"

"Yeah, it looks good. Although it's gonna be creepy seeing my face all dolled up before I get my first cup of coffee."

Mia rolled her yes. "Whatever, they'll be an everyday reminder to you that you're gorgeous."

I smiled, "I do look good in them."

"Pffft… I'd do you if I batted for that team."

I blushed and Mia howled in laughter.

"You are so crude! Why am I friends with you again?"

"'Cause you looove me… and I also come with kickass makeover skills."

It was my turn to laugh as I steered Mia to the kitchen, where we had a cup of hot cocoa and talked for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	51. Chapter 50

**One more, because I'm a sucker for reviews... So, leave me some love, please? ;)**

* * *

**50.**

I was cleaning up my apartment, having a quiet Sunday, when someone knocked on my door.

I looked through the peephole and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it with a curious smile on my face. "Hey there, comrade. Whatcha doing here?"

He hugged me in greeting, but then pulled back too quickly for my taste.

"Hi, Roza. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was just cleaning. Come in!"

He walked into the apartment and sat down on one end of my sofa. He crossed his leg and set his hands on his lap.

All he needed was old fashioned clothes and a bowler hat, and he would have look like a gentleman waiting for tea.

I smirked at the thought, but quickly wiped it off my face before he noticed.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked instead.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something."

He looked nervous and I wondered if there was something wrong.

"It's everything okay? Is there something wrong with Viktoria?"

Dimitri waved me off, "She's fine. I just have a few questions about some drawings, from a curious parent to an educator."

I was a bit deflated by that statement, but pushed the feeling out of the way. He was here _because_ of Viktoria. Even though he said she was fine, that didn't mean he wasn't concern about something.

I sat down on the armchair closest to him. "What did she draw?"

Whatever was going on, I would be there for him.

Dimitri was one of my closest friends, after all.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	52. Chapter 51

**The moment you have all been waiting for ;)**

* * *

**51.**

Dimitri smiled and uncrossed his legs. He leaned in closer to me, his arms on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees. "Well, you know how people tend to draw things that might have a deeper meaning than what we think?"

Now I was concerned. "Yes, like abused children tend to draw trees with holes: The closer to the top, the more recent the abuse occurred; or the wider and darker, the more violent the abuse was. Are you worried Viktoria is being bullied?"

There was no doubt that if Viktoria drew something like that, it was definitely from a bully. Dimitri would never harm his little sister.

"No, this isn't about my sister."

I sat back in my chair. "Now I'm confused. What's this about then?"

Dimitri stood and took something from his back pocket, then he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"It's about this," he said with a smirk, showing me a folded piece of paper.

I took the paper, unfolded it and stifled a gasp when I saw what it was.

It was my sketch.

The one I did of Dimitri when Viktoria asked me to draw the person I loved the most.

_OH MY GOD!_

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	53. Chapter 52

**Get ready for some heat! ;D**

* * *

**52.**

"Dimitri, I can expla-"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying, because Dimitri's lips were on mine in an instant.

His lips moved delicately, teasingly. He nipped at my bottom lip and sucked it. I could feel his tongue tasting them, tasting me. His hands cupped my face, pulling me closer and closer.

When his tongue touched my lips, I couldn't help parting them. I was completely unable to hide my eagerness for more. He tasted so good, a hint of mint and something salty. I wanted - no, needed- more.

Dimitri smiled against my lips and then tugged at my bottom one with his teeth, hard. I sucked in a breath and felt an ache start in my lower abdomen. He ran his tongue over my lip and then slid it into my mouth.

He began kissing me hungrily and I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hands move to the back of my head. He tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss. I moaned as his tongue pushed against mine, and I greedily sucked it.

My hands slid down from his neck to his chest, where I fisted his shirt and pulled him closer.

Dimitri pulled away abruptly, and I let out an involuntary moan.

I wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	54. Chapter 53

**Things are getting... steamier. Plus a tender moment at the end. *winks***

* * *

**53.**

Feeling bold, I crawled into his lap, straddling him, and steadied myself with my hands on his shoulders.

"Roza!" he exclaimed, although he looked pleasantly surprised.

The coffee table groaned at our combined weight, so Dimitri stood up. I yelp at the sudden movement, but was quick enough to wrap my legs around his waist.

Dimitri sat down on the sofa and I took my chance.

I kissed him slowly, letting my lips brush his top and bottom lips. My hands went for his soft hair and I began scratching his scalp with my short nails, earning a moan from him.

Dimitri placed his hands on my hips, and I could feel what the kiss was doing to him. He parted his lips and began to move them in tandem with mine.

Kissing had never felt like this before. I have never been kissed like this before; it was like he was trying to consume me, and I was more than happy to let him. I could feel the kiss from head to toe.

After a moment, the need for oxygen made us pull away from each other. We sat of the sofa, breathing heavily, our foreheads touching as his hands caressed my back.

"That was…" I started to say, but I had no idea how to finish that thought.

"I know." Dimitri smiled and gave me a gentle peck on my now swollen lips.

"I guess this changes things."

He kissed my forehead, my temple and then finally my pulse point.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in my ear. "Be mine, Roza."

The smile on my face felt like it was a mile long.

"I am," I told him, looking straight into his eyes. "Always have been."

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**

******My beta is pretty busy with exams and I'm going to my sis-in-law's house now, so I won't have any more updates for you today. **

******Life is pretty hectic now, so PLEASE be patient. Thank you :D**

******See ya tomorrow.**

******xoxox**

******~Mina**


	55. Chapter 54

**Only 10-15 chapters left, so let's move things along ;)**

* * *

**54.**

"Would you just stay still, for fu-uh-udge's sake?"

I yelped when Mia pulled my hair.

I gave her the stink eye. "Watch your language!" I admonished her, trying to stay as still as possible for someone who was having their hair ripped out.

"I can't believe you two are finally going out on a date. Wasn't it about time, Viky?"

Viktoria giggled and nodded from where she was perched on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you stop for a minute so I can eat something? I'm starving."

Mia shrugged. "Okay, but you can only have a fruit salad. You are gonna eat later at the place Dimitri is taking you."

I huffed. "See, that's not fair. How come I am the only one who doesn't know where he's taking me?"

It's been a week since Dimitri brought the sketch I had drawn of him. After the mega hot kiss we had, we just sat on the sofa and talked. Dimitri confessed to have been attracted to me even before the makeover, which he said wasn't necessary. I had been beautiful to him because he saw the real me, not the fake all-made-up versions he tended to see from women all the time.

I was so happy I wasn't alone in my infatuation that I simply hugged and kiss the shit out of him. Again.

We spent the entire Sunday afternoon talking and kissing – we seemed unable to stop once we started — and when night came, Dimitri excused himself but just before he left, he asked me on a real date.

Which was why Mia and Viktoria were here in my apartment right now.

We had had a girls' day, playing games and watching princesses' movies all morning with Viktoria, who was here because Dimitri had to go to work.

After a late lunch, Mia started helping me get ready for the date with Dimitri while Viktoria took a nap.

It was now almost six o'clock and Dimitri would be here in half an hour.

"Okay, I'm done with the hair and you have your make up done. Now, let's get you dressed."**  
**

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	56. Chapter 55

**I have a thing for clothes... freaking sue me.**

* * *

**55.**

Mia had gotten me a very sexy cashmere wrap dress. It had horizontal stripes in different tones of grey and hugged my curves like it was my second skin. It was knee length, which suited me fine, and the black pumps with silver heels I was wearing made my legs look like they were miles long.

Suffice to say, I looked hot.

"I like your hair, Roza."

I smiled at Viktoria. She had taken to calling me by the same nickname her brother used for me.

I loved it.

"Thanks, Vika. Mia did a good job, huh?"

Mia had done my hair in soft curls and she gave it volume with the hot rollers she had me wear just after I got out of the shower. My bangs were straight and the right length, which I love playing with.

"All you need is a bracelet and a pair of earrings," commented Mia as she surveyed my small jewelry box.

She handed me a bangle in sterling silver that had nine individual bands, which glided together, separating and overlapping with movement.

"I have the perfect earrings," I said as I took a small box from the top shelf of my closet. Inside were my grandmother's open drop earrings. They were also in sterling silver and had that vintage look that I loved.

"How do I look?" I asked my audience as I spun slowly for them, showcasing the final result.

They both gave me the thumbs up just before the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	57. Chapter 56

**Outfits: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22396401528

* * *

**56.**

I had seen Dimitri in several different outfits. I liked him most in his full cop uniform – _I had a thing for uniforms, sue me_ – but there was something extremely sexy about a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses that made a man look deliciously… well, sexy.

On Dimitri, that combo could render any women incoherent, which was exactly what it did to me when I opened the front door.

"Roza," he murmured, coming to me, "you look..."

I didn't need him to find the words. He'd already told me enough with the way he was looking at me, like I hung the moon and the stars in the sky, just for him.

Unfortunately, my brain was still mush, so my answer wasn't one of the most eloquent ones.

"Uh huh…"

Dimitri chuckled, wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"You look absolutely lovely, Roza. I'm a very lucky guy."

I giggled like a schoolgirl.

_Oh, the power this man had over me._

I cleared my throat and pulled back from his embrace. "Let me just get my coat and we can go."

He smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	58. Chapter 57

**Dimitri's car:** minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22475797562 **_[isn't it sexy?]_**

* * *

**57.**

Dimitri escorted me to his car. It was a beautiful convertible for which he had to save up for years to buy. He only took it out on special occasions and it made me giddy to see he was taking it out for me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, once I was safely strapped and seated.

"I was thinking of going to someplace private."

When he didn't elaborate, I became frustrated. "You know... it's unfair I don't know where you're taking me."

"So I've heard," he mumbled.

I groaned, knowing exactly who had told him about my constant questioning.

"Mia is such a snitch," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Dimitri laughed, took my hand in his and winked. "Can we just enjoy the ride? I promise we'll have fun."

I sighed, "Fine."

He kissed the back of my hand and we talked for the rest of the ride. He turned on the interstate and I noticed we were getting closer to the beach, but kept my mouth shut. Dimitri took another turn and then we were at the pier. A row of yachts and boats could be seen from where we were parked.

I quirked an eyebrow at Dimitri, but he just smiled and got out of the car. He helped me out as well and then we walked straight down the pier. I noticed how the boats were getting bigger and bigger.

"Here we are."

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	59. Chapter 58

**Let's all swoon, shall we? ;)**

* * *

**58.**

My eyes widened in surprise when Dimitri stopped next to a medium size yacht.

A man in a captain's uniform walks over to us and smiles. "Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes," answered Dimitri, shaking the captain's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Mr. Ivashkov and I talked earlier and everything is ready."

"Excellent."

We boarded the yacht and once the captain left us alone, I looked back at Dimitri.

"Mr. Ivashkov?"

He shrugged. "I might've have called Mia for help. I wasn't sure where to take you for our first date. Adrian let us borrow his yacht."

"Oh, comrade. I would've been happy with just a sandwich at the diner."

"I know, and that's why I wanted this to be special. I wanted to do this for you, Roza. You're very precious to me."

He was being so freaking sweet that I couldn't help myself.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	60. Chapter 59

**59.**

The kiss started to get heated, so I pulled back, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

Dimitri took my hand and led me towards the rail. The captain took us further out into the ocean, the fresh sea wind feeling wonderful against my heated skin.

"Look," whispered Dimitri into my ear as he pointed out to something moving in the ocean.

"What's that?" I gasped, seeing something splashing the level water.

"Just keep looking."

I watched closely until I heard a wailing and a huge burst of water rise from the ocean.

"It's a whale!" I exclaimed.

The yacht slowed down and navigated closer to the animals. Dimitri stood behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

There were two blue whales, swimming next to each other and splashing water every now and then.

"They look so peaceful together." I commented with a sigh.

"They're probably mating, that's why they are here. It's the season."

As the sun set over the ocean, I couldn't help but think that this was by far the most romantic moment in my life. And when I looked at Dimitri, his eyes shining with happiness, I knew I'd never wanted to share it with anyone else.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	61. Chapter 60

**_The yacht: _**minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22475969908

**_I admit I have a thing for boats :P_**

* * *

**60.**

The starry night sky was the perfect romantic backdrop as we danced to a slow jazz tune. The deck was covered in small candles that gave a beautiful golden tone to the scene.

Dimitri pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

This was by far the best date ever. The yacht was luxurious, but not overly so. The dining room was big enough to seat at least 8 people and the living room had a semicircular sofa that looked mighty soft. But it was at the back deck that we would be dining where there was a table for two with peonies and orchids – my favorite flowers – in a vase. We dined a wonderful seafood meal, with candles scattered around every surface and an antique-looking vinyl record player playing softly in a corner.

The song ended and Dimitri pulled back. He ran the back of his hand over my cheek, and without any exchanged words, he kissed me.

This kiss was different from the first one. It was like a reassurance, a promise.

It tasted like forever.

And that's when it hit me.

He was my forever.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**

**_A/N:_****_ Originally, this is where the story ended. Until I chatted with Mandy and she reassured me that it was okay to post the lemon I had been working on, and I also kind of wrote a 3 part epilogue/futuretake. So that's 11 more chapters to go. ;) _**

**_BUT! If you are underage, well, I can't really stop you from reading. All I ask is that you not review the following chapters. And for those that don't like to read lemons, just skip to Chapter 66 once it's posted. Thank you._**


	62. Chapter 61

**Seems like Rose has a plan ;)**

* * *

**61.**

It'd been three weeks since our first date and tonight was _the night_. I could feel it.

We had skirted around into going further with our physical connection, but mainly because we just didn't need to in order feel close. We had been going out almost every day, getting lunch together, and had date nights during the weekends. We were getting to know each other like never before. We even had a full weekend with Viktoria included, and it had been wonderful.

Two weeks after our first date, Dimitri told me he loved when he picked me up from the school. I had panicked a little bit, thinking we were moving too fast, but then I realized that I had known Dimitri for years now. These feelings were a slow burn, and there was no denying what I felt in my heart.

So, I told him I love him back, because it was true.

In fact, I had been in love with him for a very long time now.

That was why I stood on his doorstep, wearing a simple black dress with some very expensive lingerie underneath. Dimitri said he was going to cook for me tonight at his place, and I had every intention of staying until the morning, since Viktoria was staying at my apartment with Jill and Mia.

If the dress didn't do the job, then the lilac lingerie set I was wearing underneath certainly will.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	63. Chapter 62

**GREETING FROM BOGOTA, COLOMBIA!**

**I have two hours before I have to go to the hospital and get some blood-work done, so here's the lemon!**

**Leave me some love, will you? ;)**

******Rose's temptation dress: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22670894264

* * *

**62.**

Turned out, we never made it to dinner.

When Dimitri opened the door to let me in, he had taken one long look at me. After a pause, he groaned and exclaimed something like "fuck dinner" just before he crashed his lips against mine.

I was taken a little by surprised, but then I let it go. I let go all the frustration that had built up inside me from all those times we'd had to stop after long make-out sessions, either because Viktoria was in the house or because one of us had an early morning start. I let go the need I felt for him, the desire, the love... everything.

Dimitri backed me up against the wall and his hands found purchase on my hips. With one quick movement, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to him. Our lips parted with a mutual gasp as our hips made contact. I threw my head back, moaning loudly when he grinded his hips against mine.

Dimitri started nibbling my neck and one of his hands pulled one of the straps of my dress to the side, revealing my lilac lace bra.

"Oh Roza…" he moaned, pulling the cup of my bra down and kissing my pebbled nipple.

I pulled his hair, feeling my insides burn when he bit down on my nipple and then sucked it.

"Dimitri!" I gasped.

"Dammit…" he groaned, thrusting with more force. "Bedroom, we need… a bed."

That was a pretty good idea.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	64. Chapter 63

**63.**

Clothes were tossed aside on our way up the stairs; every other step Dimitri would push me against the wall and kissed me breathless.

When we finally made it to the bedroom, my bra was dropped to the floor along his pants. Dimitri picked me up and kicked the door shut. Then we were on the bed, side to side, our lips attached and our hands roaming.

He was driving me insane with his touches.

His warm hand was rubbing up over my thighs, he hitched my leg over his hip and then his hand was skimming his way up. I started kissing his jaw and neck as he slowly started toying will the edge of my panties.

"Please…" I begged him, needing his touch so badly.

I moaned when his fingers pushed my panties aside, and he was squeezing and groping my ass.

"So soft, so beautiful…" he muttered before his lips came crashing down on to mine.

He knew exactly how to kiss me senseless, his hands never stopping. One of my hands found purchase in his soft hair while the other enjoyed the smooth skin of his back.

Dimitri pulled back from the kiss to pull my panties off, and I took advantage to take off his boxers too.

He was big, but I kind of already knew that, I had felt him through his pants during all those heavy make-up sessions we had. He pulled me closer and started kissing me again, while his fingers were rubbing little circles on the inside of my thighs, making it really hard not to squirm.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back with him hovering over me.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	65. Chapter 64

**64.**

Dimitri's lips fused to mine with a hunger I hadn't seen from him before. His hands palmed my breasts while his lips worked their way down my neck. I could feel him hot and hard, twitching against my thigh.

His hand slid up my inner thighs, making my legs spread wider for him, then his fingers were parting me and his thumb started swirling amazingly on my clit.

I began panting and moaning as he worked me up to frenzy. I cried out when one of his fingers entered me at the same time he started nibbling and sucking on my nipples.

The combined sensations were driving me insane.

His mouth kissed his way down until he was there, sucking on my clit while his finger thrust faster and faster, hitting all the right spots.

He was relentless in his ministrations and I was gasping and begging him to not stop.

I was so freaking close, and when he added another finger curling them against _that spot_, the coil inside me snapped and I screamed his name as he gave me on of the best orgasms of my life.

As I came down from my high, I heard something rip and then he was there.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered tenderly as he slowly sank into me.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	66. Chapter 65

**65.**

I felt so full, and I could feel every inch as I took in all of him. I threw my head back with a gasp when he was completely inside.

"Dimitri…" I sighed, feeling complete for the first time in my life.

He moaned dropping his head to my shoulder.

Our hands entwined above my head. He slowly pulled out and then I lifted my hips to meet his. We moved together so well. In and out repeatedly: hard, slow and sensual.

"Harder," I whimpered, when I couldn't take the agonizingly slow pace anymore. "Please…"

He moaned, and then he started to thrust harder and faster, giving me everything.

I was getting so close again, and I knew this time it would be even more intense than before. Every little movement felt like he was setting me on fire, as I remained teetering just on the edge.

"Are... you... close?" he panted out, grabbing my ass and angling me up only to push in deeper.

His now damp hair flopped over in his eyes, making him look wild.

I nodded, because I couldn't find the will to speak a coherent thought.

"Roza, my Roza… I need you to come," he urged with a swivel of his hips. "I want to feel you come on me… Roza!"

His words were my undoing. The coil snapped and I vaguely recall screaming out his name before I was drowning in my climax. It seemed this time it was never ending and I could barely breathe, but I kept my eyes open to see Dimitri's face contort in pure bliss as he came inside me.

His body collapsed against mine, but I didn't mind. He felt perfect on top of me.

After a few minutes, our breathing slowed down. Dimitri lifted his head from the crook of my neck and kissed my lips tenderly as he pulled out, making me hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, worry coloring his voice.

I shook my head. "No, I just feel a little tender."

It was the truth. Though I was no virgin, Dimitri was slightly larger than to what I was used to, so I felt like I was gonna need a couple of Advil to avoid being uncomfortable tomorrow.

He discarded the condom into a near trashcan and then extended his hand. "Come, let's get a bath."

I smiled and took his hand.

Our hands remained locked, fingers entwined, as we walked side by side out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**

**I need a ciggy after that. **

**So, what do you think? Let me know in a review? Please?**

**Till tomorrow, xoxox.**

**~Mina**


	67. Chapter 66

**Let's finish this sucker, shall we? ;)**

* * *

**66.**

"What do you think of this one?" Mia asked.

I looked at the photo and shook my head. "Nah, it's too old."

Mia rolled her eyes, adding another listing to the 'No' pile.

"Do you both know exactly what is that you want?"

"Sure, we are looking for 4 bedroom houses, but with enough property and space so we can add more rooms when the time comes." I pick another file, one of the many the realtor had send us, and go through it.

"Can't believe you two are moving in together, time has certainly sped up," said Mia as she tried to find a comfortable position on my couch with her huge eight months pregnant belly.

It has been almost a year since Dimitri and I started dating, but it still feels like just yesterday he found my sketch in Viktoria's bag pack.

Three months after our first date, Dimitri asked me to move in with him, but since I had already renewed my contract, I couldn't move for at least six months. It had been Dimitri's idea to buy a house for us. He came to me with the idea about five weeks ago, and I agreed.

Mia, on the other hand, did everything backwards. She really had broken up with her boyfriend, but not because of the reasons she had told my mother. She just wasn't happy in a relationship where she almost never saw him. A few weeks later she met Mason Ashford, the new publicist for one of the designers the magazine worked with, and it was love at first sight. Mia was completely head over heels for the guy, but what shocked me the most was that they had barely been dating for a month when she told me she was pregnant.

I had to hand it to Mason, he really stepped up and three months later he put a ring on Mia's finger. They now lived in a condo downtown and were getting ready to receive their baby any day now. They had wanted to keep the sex a surprise, so we weren't sure what they were having, though Mia kept insisting she was having a girl. Though, it seemed she only wanted a girl so she could name her Isabelle, like her grandmother, before her older sister – who had three kids, all boys – had a girl and used the name before her.

I, on the other hand, was in no rush. I wanted to do things in the right order, and I thought moving in was the first step to combine Dimitri's life with mine.

We were happy just being us three – Dimitri, Viktoria and I – and that was all we needed, for now.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	68. Chapter 67

**Shout out to Nicia for introducing me to the VA fandom! ;)**

* * *

**67.**

"So, what do you think?" asked our Realtor as we finished looking at what felt the millionth house in the last month.

I had to admit the house was pretty and very open. It was a two story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was any chef's wet dream and the basement had been redone completely. I could see a game room down there for Dimitri to entertain his friends during the weekends. The property came with a couple of acres of land and the garden had a huge cherry three with a swing hanging from one of the branches. The location was also pretty good; the school was only half an hour away by car. I would have to buy a car and keep the scooter in the garage to give to Viktoria once she learned how to drive, but I had enough money saved for that.

"Would you give us a minute to discuss in private, Nicia?" asked Dimitri to our Realtor.

She nodded happily, giving a dreamy sigh at Dimitri, and walked backwards out of the room, almost bumping into the doorframe.

It was a hilarious sight.

I giggled. "She definitely has a thing for you."

Dimitri chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Tell me what your thoughts are. Do you like this house?"

"It's by far the best we've seen."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his chest. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Yes, the house is nice. What I was wondering though, is if you see yourself growing old with me here?"

I looked around the living room. There was a little alcove by the fireplace, and I could see myself reading a novel, cuddling with Dimitri by the fire on a winter night.

The image brought a smile to my face, and when I looked back at Dimitri, I saw the same happy expression in his, and I knew he was seeing something similar to my fantasy. That sold it for me.

I kissed him softly on the lips. "I see that and so much more."

He grinned. "Me too."

That day we bought our new home.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	69. Chapter 68

**Heads up, time jump next chapter.**

* * *

**68.**

_"I MOTHERFUCKING HATE YOU! DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!"_

I kept my hands clasped over Viktoria's sides of her head, trying to keep Mia's colorful language from reaching her innocent ears.

We had just moved into our new home, when we got a call from Mason saying that it was time. Mia had broken water just when they were getting ready to come over our place to have lunch with us. Instead of driving to our new home, they drove straight to the hospital, and since Mia had been already six centimeters dilated when they arrived, Mason urged us to stay.

Now, I wasn't so sure that had been a good idea.

Once it seemed that Mia wasn't gonna scream anymore, I let Viktoria climb off my lap and go to the corner of the waiting room, where there were a few coloring books.

Dimitri leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "If Viktoria starts saying 'fuck' after this, I swear I'm gonna make Mia's life a living hell, new baby or not. I could even have her license removed!"

I giggled and shook my head. "You wouldn't dare!"

Dimitri sat back, resigned. "You're right, I wouldn't. Though, I could always teach her child to curse in Russian."

I leaned in and kiss his pulse point. "I thought those words were only for me," I whispered in his ear.

He groaned, "Really, Roza? Now?"

I laughed and gave him a pointed look. "You can touch me anytime, Dimitri. Just don't expect me to pop out kids anytime soon. It's gonna take me years to get over Mia's screams."

He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "I plan on touching you many, many times tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just as he was leaning in to kiss me, Mason came out with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl!"**  
**

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	70. Chapter 69

**The following chapters were not in my original outline, but I couldn't help but to write Dimka and Rose as parents. **

**Thanks to Nicia and Mandy for suggesting baby names, you girls rock! ;)**

* * *

**69.**

**_Twenty years later…_**

"Mikhail Belikov, you better start explaining right this instance what is going on in here!"

I was just getting home from work when Dimitri's firm voice greeted me from the second floor. I quickly made my way to my oldest son's bedroom, wondering what was going on and what trouble he had gotten himself into, yet again.

What I saw, once I reached my son's bedroom, was something I never wanted to see.

There stood Mikhail, half dressed and trying to put on his jeans. A girl with familiar blond hair hid underneath the bed sheets.

I gasped. "Gabrielle Ashford, is that you?"

Gabrielle peeked from under the sheet. "Hi, Mrs. Belikov."

Dimitri turned to me at the sound of my voice and smiled in greeting. Then he turned back to the scene in front of him and pointed a finger at Gabrielle. "Don't try to be cute! You two get dressed, and you better be ready to explain this. You have ten minutes!"

Dimitri slammed the door close and stood there checking his watch, counting down the minutes.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and popped my chin on his chest. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

Dimitri sighed and hugged me tighter. "I wish I knew. I left to buy some groceries before you got home from school. Mika was in his room reading when I left. I have no idea when or how Gabrielle got here."

I rubbed his back and his shoulders relaxed a little bit. I could understand Dimitri's outburst, we had taught Mika better than to sneak girls in. What made things worse was that he was with my best friend's youngest daughter.

"I wonder where Mia thinks Gabrielle is."

"I have no doubt she probably thinks she's at a friend's house."

We waited in silence until exactly ten minutes later, when the bedroom door opened and there stood a very red faced Gabrielle and a nervous Mikhail.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	71. Chapter 70

**Two more to go... **

* * *

**70.**

"Explain. NOW!"

Mika and Gaby jumped at Dimitri's yell, and I put my hand on his back, trying to calm him down.

Mika rubbed the back of his head and kept his eyes glued on the floor. "We were just… um… studying?"

"Lie to me again, son, and I swear you won't see your car until you've graduating college."

Mika eyes went wide and then started to ramble. "Look, we were just fooling around, you know how I feel about Gaby, and well… I'm leaving in two weeks, we just wanted to share something that we haven't shared with anyone else, and then we got carried away, I never really intentionally set out to do this, I swear. It's just that I love her so much, and I'm going to miss her until she gets to go with me next year. Can't you understand that, Dad?"

I bit my lips from smiling, my son was in love. Dimitri tried to keep a stern look, but I could see his eyes softening after his son's speech.

"You love me?"

We turned to see Gaby smiling with silent tears streaming down her face.

Mika walked to her and held her in his arms. "Of course I do, _Lopushka. _You're my everything."

I almost let a small 'Aw' out, but kept my mouth shut.

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his face. "Gabrielle, you should go home and tell your parents to expect a call from me, got it?"

Gaby nodded and after giving Mika a peck on the cheek, she left.

"I'll leave you two to talk," I told them. I knew the coming conversation was going to be very awkward, and they didn't need my presence to make things more uncomfortable.

"Okay, Roza. Can you start dinner for me?"

I nodded, kissed him, then turned around and closed the door on my way out.

* * *

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	72. Chapter 71

**Wedding Attire: **minariveraff. tumblr. com/post/22620535075

* * *

**71.**

Dimitri and I have been married for nearly nineteen years.

We got married on a Sunday morning on Adrian's yacht, where we had our first date. The wedding had been simple, yet elegant. Ivan – Dimitri's partner – was the best man and Viktoria was our flower girl. Mia was supposed to be my maid of honor, but with Isobelle and another baby on the way she had to bow out. So, I asked Jill instead. She had been thrilled and, with Mia's help, they both gave me an amazing bridal shower.

My father flew all the way from Russia and walked me down the aisle. I had worn a soft long white dress that was cut beautifully; it had lines of crystals all over the dress and it looked sophisticated even though it wasn't couture, much to Mia's chagrin. Dimitri wore a simple grey suit with black tie that made him look like he came out of a James Bond movie.

It had been a great day. Even my mother had attended, though she kept silent most of the time. At the end of the ceremony she had hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear that I had done good job and that she was proud of me. I had almost cried when I heard her say that to me, but chose to simply hug her back with the same enthusiasm.

I sighed as I took everything I needed from the fridge.

Before I started cutting the vegetable, I took of my wedding rings.

The engagement ring Dimitri gave me was antique; it had belonged to his great grandmother. It had an old European cut diamond in the center and three smaller ones on each side. For our wedding bands we had a more modern look: mine was a thin, plain, smooth platinum wedding band, while Dimitri's was a wider platinum wedding band with a thick band in white gold that went through the middle. It had been Adrian who had helped us get his wedding rings, since him and his life partner Eddie had gotten similar one, years ago.

I loved our wedding bands, and more than once I'd caught Dimitri staring at mine when we held hands.

* * *

**Betaed by Little-Clementine**


	73. Chapter 72

**THIS IS IT! A/N at the bottom.**

******Betaed by Little-Clementine**

* * *

**72.**

I heard footsteps from the stairs and I knew Dimitri was coming down to help me finish cooking dinner.

"I swear that kid is going to give me a heart attack," announced my husband, walking to me.

I giggled. "Thank God Oliver isn't like him, huh?"

Mika has always been the more outspoken of our two sons. He was the rebel and was so stubborn, that sometimes I wanted to whack his head with a wooden spoon. Oliver, our youngest, was more calmed and academic. He loved to read books and to play his violin for hours. Mika wanted to become a photographer and had even worked for Adrian during the summer, while Oliver wanted to be a cop like his Dad; he even hinted to maybe apply to the FBI.

"Yes, and we still have a couple more years before he starts bringing girls home."

Dimitri took the knife from my hand and turned me to face him. He lightly caressed my face and then peck me softly on my lips. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

I sighed, remembering when it was just Viktoria and Mika. "I still remember what it felt like to hold him in my arms when he was a baby."

Vika had been thrilled to be an aunt, and often bragged about the fact she was the youngest aunt in the world, though that wasn't exactly accurate. Viktoria had grown to be an amazing young woman, and I still remember when she had graduated with honors from college. She had shocked us all when she said she wanted to study forensics, but we supported her all the way. Dimitri and I were so proud of her.

I made a mental note to call her tomorrow.

Dimitri chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't be holding any babies anytime soon, I made sure of that."

I laughed and pushed him back. "No doubt, after the talk you must've given him."

Dimitri smirked and shrugged, then started to help me out with dinner.

After dinner, we called Mia and Mason and told them about what happened. They were pissed and grounded Gabrielle for a month. Though they did tell her the punishment would start in two weeks, after Mika had gone to college.

Mika couldn't use his car for the next two weeks and Dimitri had forced him to garden duty during the rest of his stay. Mika had tried to plead his case with me, but then I told him that, had I been giving out punishments, he wouldn't have a car for his first semester of college.

That shut him up pretty quickly.

That night, as Dimitri and I got ready to bed, I couldn't help but to send a silent thank you to whomever was watching over us. Though I had never been religious, I did believe in blessings.

We had been blessed with loving family and friends throughout the years.

And it all started one afternoon while coloring about life and love.

* * *

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**And that's all she wrote.**

**I wanna send a big thank you to: Helena, Nicia and Mandy. ****Without any of those gorgeous ladies, this story would've never been posssible. Thanks for all the inputs, encouragements and laughter.**

**Thanks to all of you that read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It warmed my heart every time I got an email alert telling me someone else was liking this little drabble.**

**And before any of you ask... No, there is no sequel, no futuretakes, no outtakes, nada. This is the end. Finito. Kaput. No More. ****Sorry, but that's how things work in my head.**

**Hope y'all have a great week,**

**xoxox**

**Mina**


End file.
